The present invention relates to a corner bracket assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a screen corner bracket assembly for use with an associated frame assembly and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention may also be amenable for other applications.
It is well known that screen corner bracket assemblies are used to connect a plurality of elongated frame elements to form a frame assembly of a door sash, window sash, panel, or the like. It is also well known to use rollers with such frame assemblies. Typically, the rollers or roller assemblies are separate from the screen corner bracket assemblies and are installed into the corner bracket or into the adjacent attached frame member. The rollers are capable of being slidably supported within a track on an associated fixed door frame, window frame, panel frame, or the like.
Most known corner brackets include only a single location for mounting the roller. To accommodate varying installations, some corner brackets permit adjustment of the roller once mounted. However, these corner brackets are often costly to manufacture. The known adjustable corner brackets also are not as sturdy as desirable. Thus, it is desirable to provide corner bracket assemblies having non-adjustable rollers that are mountable in a plurality of predefined locations wherein the strength and integrity of the corner bracket assembly is maintained.
The present invention provides a new and improved corner bracket assembly that overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others and provides the aforementioned advantageous features.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a new and improved corner bracket assembly is provided for use in an associated frame assembly.
More particularly, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the corner bracket assembly comprises a body, a first leg, and a second leg. The first leg extends from the body and is adapted to be connected to a first frame member of the associated frame assembly. The second leg extends from the body in a direction approximately normal to the first leg is adapted to be connected to a second frame member of the associated frame assembly. A roller element is selectively rotatably mounted within one of at least two axially spaced positions in at least one of the body, the first leg, and the second leg. The roller element protrudes outward a selected distance relative to at least one of the body, the first leg, and the second leg.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a new and improved corner fastener is provided for use in forming an associated frame assembly by interconnecting, at a predetermined angle, elongated tubular members of the associated frame assembly.
More particularly, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the corner fastener comprises a junction member and a pair of legs connected to the junction member. Each of the legs is adapted for disposition within an internal space of a respective one of the associated elongated tubular members and is of such a cross sectional area so as to substantially and securely fill the internal space of the associated elongated tubular member. The junction member is of such a configuration as to be continuous with the outer walls of the tubular members. The corner fastener further comprises a roller rotatably mounted in the junction member and two spaced mounting areas in the junction member for selectively mounting the roller.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a corner bracket assembly is provided for use in an associated movable frame assembly.
More particularly, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the corner bracket assembly comprises a first housing piece having upstanding annular receiving columns. A second housing piece has pins for connecting engagement with the receiving columns and defining a cavity therebetween. A roller is received within the cavity. At least two spaced tracks are defined between the first and second housing pieces for slidably receiving an axle of the roller.
According to another aspect of the invention, a new and improved corner roller arrangement is provided for at least one corner of a slidable panel of the type including a pair of parallel, elongated spaced side members defining the length of the panel and top and bottom members defining the width of the panel.
More particularly, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the corner roller arrangement comprises a corner member including a frame and two corner keys integral therewith. The corner keys fit into respective ones of the side, top and bottom panel members whereby said panel members abut the corner member frame for providing a rigid panel frame. The corner member frame has a first side, a second side, and a longitudinal axis. The first and second sides are in substantially parallel spaced relation on either side of the longitudinal axis. The corner roller arrangement further comprises a roller disposed within the corner member frame between the first and second corner member frame sides. The roller is selectively mountable in either of a first and a second location. The two locations are spaced along the longitudinal axis.
According to another aspect of the invention, a new and improved corner bracket and roller is provided for a sliding panel.
More particularly, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, a corner bracket has integral first and second arms extending at approximately right angles and adapted for insertion into associated frame members of an associated panel. The corner bracket and roller further comprises a roller rotatably secured within the corner bracket and accessible through an aperture in the corner bracket. The corner bracket and roller further comprises at least two sets of receiving elements disposed on the corner bracket and within the aperture for positioning the roller. Each of the at least two sets of receiving elements allowing the, roller to protrude a different selected distance relative to the aperture.